Nightwing trapped
by Hello978
Summary: Nightwing goes to prevent Harley and the Joker stirring up trouble. However, he is not careful and ends up trapped. Harley and the Joker decides to have some fun with him...


The communicator beeped. Nightwing stared at it, annoyed. He was just finishing his patrol every day at night, about to go back home for a much-needed rest. It seemed like the Joker and Harley were at the Bludhaven Arts Centre.

"Why the hell are those two there? What are they planning…?" He pondered for a while before deciding to go there to stop the villians.

He arrived stealthily and tried to sneak in from the side door. It was dark and he waited for his vision to be accustomed to the darkness of the vacant place. Suddenly, a huge metal cage crashed down from the ceiling, encasing him in it. He yelled out in shock and then gritted his teeth, he should have checked for traps before entering.

Suddenly, a spotlight shined onto him, momentarily blinding him. In that time, something sharp pricked his neck. Nightwing tried to pluck the tranquilizer dart, but it was too late. He was getting drowsy and unsteady on his feet. Within seconds, the youth was out like a light…

Nightwing groaned. He woke up, realizing his legs and hands were bound together. He could escape, but realized that his gloves and his utility belt had been taken away. He tried to find his captors and found Harley and the Joker standing in front of him. Harley was holding a dart gun.

"What are you guys doing here? Let me go, now!" Nightwing tried to intimidate his captors, but he was bound up, after all. "Awwwwwww, my little bird, don't you welcome us? Did Daddy-bats ever tell you not to wander around at night in that costume of yours? People can see everything… Hahahaha!" Harley started to giggle. The Joker started to use his hand to trace the length of Dick's muscular torso. As Harley said, the suit was skintight, accentuating every part of Dick's hot body. The Joker stopped at the impressive bulge between the hero's legs.

"Oh my, how you have filled out your tights! From the scaly underwear to tights and now to this nice costume! My my, how I love it!" The Joker quipped.

"Wow, your costume is so nice. Even when flaccid, still so big…" murmured Harley. The Joker started to stroke Nightwing's tights, which barely held back the hero's still flaccid cock. The Joker could not anticipate what would happen if he got hard. He started to stroke Nightwing's cock. Nightwing gritted his teeth and tried to resist the sensations from the Joker's administrations. However, he obviously failed. The Joker laughed as he continued to tease his growing shaft which tented the tights to form a huge bulge at his crotch. Nightwing tried to hold back a moan and discreetly ground his hips forward into the hand that was pleasuring him. He was afraid he was really going to shoot in his tights. His cock was now fully erect and pushing straight out forward at his clingy tights.

"Hmmmm, seems like your little one has a mind of its own. It wants to soar high, doesn't it? How about it goes like this?" Harley used two of her fingers to push Nightwing's irritated shaft, which Joker was still rubbing, from forward out to straight up. His penis slid up his pants and reached the waistband. There was already a dot of sticky wetness staining the tight restraining fabric at his penis head. The head of the penis struggled against the waistband, trying to push up into the air and away from the tight confines. The friction caused even more delicious sensations for Nightwing. He felt his dick twitch and release another drop of sticky, clear fluid onto the tights. He moaned loudly and tried to struggle again, and to fail. His penis pushed his waistband away from the hips and finally rose up into the air. A portion of his penis was already visible and the penis was red from the teasing. The Joker continued to stroke the shaft and also proceeded to lick the hero's ballsac through the sticky tights.

"Uggghhhhhh! Have to resist! Can't cum! It will be so embarrassing…. Ungggghhhh!" He exclaimed when he suddenly felt a new sensation at his crotch. It seemed like the Joker had dragged his clingy, sticky tights down to his knees and started to suck on his cockhead. The Joker was intoxicated by the taste of the young hero and wanted more. Nightwing moaned loudly and kept grounding his hips forward. His pre-cum was getting more and his moans were turning into grunts. After a while, he could not hold back anymore and finally erupted into Joker's mouth, his balls churning out a good load of sweet cum. The Joker tried to swallow it all, but some trickled out through the sides of his mouth. The cum stained the crotch of his costume white, dead obvious against the original black.

Nightwing panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after his strong orgasm. The Joker was licking his lips with a satisfied look on his face. Harley, on the other hand, looked at Nightwing with an indiscernible look of hunger on her pale face. She was eye-fucking him, looking at his heaving chiseled chest to his hard nipples poking against the costume. His muscular flat eight-pack abs were also an eye-candy. He had the body of a Greek god. His cock was still semi-erect and it was still forming a rigid pole from beneath his white-stained pants. He looked so irresistible to Harley. The handsome masked hero was slowly backing away from Harley, a bit worried about the look on her face. Harley walked slowly to the muscular hero, grabbing his handsome face and pulling him into an enrapturing kiss. Nightwing struggled and moaned, trying to escape her grip. However, he was giving in to his hormonal actions and he started to kiss back. He now sported a fully rigid staff again. Harley broke the kiss, both fighting for air. The Joker looked on with a horny expression.

"Continue Harley, do whatever you want with him. He's all yours for now! Hahaha!" Harley began to finger NIghtwing's cock through the tights, which were damp with sweat and cum. She found that the tights, though thin and revealing, were actually impeding her reach of Nightwing's arousal. She reached inside the clingy black spandex tights and started to rub the cockhead. Nightwing growled and bucked his hips wildly into Harley's grimy fingers. He was starting to be overwhelmed by the pleasure of the friction. He was losing control over his body; Harley was going to make him cum the second time…

Harley stripped his tights down to his ankles and surprisingly, started to take her skirt off. It revealed her pink pucker, damp with her own juices leaking. She didn't wait for Nightwing to prepare himself before going down and ramming herself onto Nightwing. Nightwing yelled as he felt himself filling Harley up to the core, much better than the Joker could ever do. Harley was very tight and she was squeezing NIghtwing's arousal, creating sweet pleasure. Harley panted and started to slam down onto him. It didn't take long for Nightwing to spray the inside of Harley's walls with an explosion of seed. Harley groaned and pulled away from Nightwing slowly, Nightwing moaning as his softening cock was slowly pulled out of Harley's body with an audible "pop".

Nightwing did not understand why Harley had suddenly decided to fuck him. He though the couple were only trying to humiliate him. Harley bent down and whispered in his ear, "You are so hot, baby… I will come for you again…" She stuffed his junk back into his tights, stood up and walked away slowly. Joker followed after a while, looking a bit bewildered. Nightwing stood up painfully and found his gloves behind where he was lying. With his hands still tied behind his back, he pulled out a small knife out and tried to cut through the ropes tying him together. With his bindings gone, he was able to walk out of the building steadily and then back to his house.


End file.
